zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 104
Suggestions Linebeck vs. Tingle OK. I thought this through, and though it may not seem good at first, there are some connections. Tingle likes rupees and force gems, and is very greedy, up to the point of taking them from you. Linebeck is a greedy man, who wants a bunch of money and uses Link to get them. Both want to get rupees/force gems from Link, for in the Wind Waker, Tingle makes Link pay 398 rupees per every chart, and in Four Sword Adventures, he just takes Force Gems that are not picked up by Link. Linebeck plans on going with Link for treasure. AmazingLink (Of-Hyrule) : : These are alright connections, but their reasons for wanting money and the ways they go about obtaining it are very different. Portal-Kombat : : It's okay, but the fact that Tingle is in it makes it one-sided, unfortunately. The 17:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Linebeck is very popular an Tingle is very unpopular, therefore Linebeck will wipe the deck with Tingle. -'Isdrak ' 17:30, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : What AL and TM said... -'Minish Link' 17:35, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :: : Am I AL? -'Isdrak ' 17:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: : I know that you're not TM, at least, because I'm TM. Good luck on if you're AL or not, Drakky. The 17:44, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : What all the others said Meep Meep (talk) 17:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : NO--Hylianhero777 (talk) 21:14, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Not very interesting. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:01, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Can you say "one-sided"? --TheUltimateHokage88 23:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...No. Just no. Decent connections, but you can't compare these two at all. Ever. WAY too one-sided. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : At first, I was like "yeah I can bite" but the I recently realized, "no I can't".'-- C2' / 23:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I hate both of those characters, but this fight is worse Michael RyanTalk 01:07, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : : This is way too one-sided. That's it. - McGillivray227 01:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : : Not a good fight, in my opinion. Linebeck would definitely win.--Link in Termina (talk) 17:48, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Gah, the red must sting the eyes! Heres something that might make them slightly better! --Wind Mage 19:44, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : : OH GOD! IT'S HEADING FOR THE TOWN! SOMEBODY STOP EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!!!!!! --AuronKaizer ' 13:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Anju's Grandmother vs. [[Niko#Spirit Tracks|Niko (''Spirit Tracks)]] Okay, I want to see how you like this. They're both old people living with younger people. In their youth, they knew well the local ruler (Dotour and Tetra). They can be visited early in their games and if Link returns after getting certain things done, they will reward him with an upgrade. Most importantly, they both want to share their knowledge with younger people and tell Link stories about myths and history. Unfortunately, Link can't listen them completely without falling asleep. LunarChild (talk) 16:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Next person, call me crazy, but I like it. The 17:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : TM, you're crazy. -'Isdrak ' 17:29, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : :( I don't get to call TM crazy. -'''Minish Link 17:36, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : i don't see why not Meep Meep (talk) 17:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : YES!--Hylianhero777 (talk) 21:15, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Sorry but I dont really like this one. Mainly because in most of Niko's appearances he doesn't fit the criteria and we dont have a page solely about his Spirit Tracks appearance. The certain things done line also dosent really fit how Granny rewards you either Oni Link 22:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Time to give MM at least a week break from the ToC. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:01, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : You know, I actually kinda like it. Kinda. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I love to not hate this. In very many ways, that are all to few to mention. If you hate this then I hate to like you by hating this. Your fault not mine that I might completely feel not disgusted just totally pissed. Anyways, good fight that doesn't deserve my support but I give it regardless if this really does or doesn't deserve this, totally. Thought it over, MM needs a break.'-- C2' / 23:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : Even if I wasn't the next person, TM is still crazy. And I like it Michael RyanTalk 01:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : : I like the fight, but I'm with Joe. Let's give Majora's Mask fights a break. - McGillivray227 01:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : : I never considered this one before. Nice work. Portal-Kombat : : Sorry but I am sick of MM fights! --Wind Mage 19:47, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : : This should be a good and interesting battle!--Link in Termina (talk) 01:44, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Too many of the connections seem shoddy and trivial. No dice. --AuronKaizer ' 13:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Din's Fire vs. Fire Rod Battle of the two magic fire items. These both drain your magic meter and can be used to light torches. They are also some of the most powerful items in their respective games.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 21:25, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Besides the fire connection, the connections don't fit well. The 21:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I agree with TM. -'Isdrak ''' 22:01, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I agree with TN too. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:01, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like item vs. item. ..."TN?" --TheUltimateHokage88 23:08, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :: :: TN = Tennessee lol : : I agree with Joe agreeing with Drakky agreeing with TM disagreeing with your connections. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I love to hat...... nah I'm done with confusing people. I just don't like it.-- C2' / 23:40, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Strangely, I like this one. J-man ''Zelda Fan 01:03, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : : （´-`）.｡oO(Wow is this gut for real?) But anyways, no, just no Michael RyanTalk 01:05, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : : I just don't like it. - McGillivray227 01:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : : Meep Meep Meep (talk) 01:14, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : : I agree with Xykeb agreeing with Drakky agreeing with TM disagreeing with your connections. -'Minish Link' 01:31, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : : I like both items, but the fight feels rather bland. Portal-Kombat : : Yeah, I don't like many of the fights I suggest either (well, I like them enough to suggest them) but I normally point out faults of the fight right in the intro of the suggestion, so I thought "hey, maybe if I don't do that, people won't notice it's supidity!" Yeah, kind of flawed logic there. and Michael Ryan, I'm not sure if this gut is for real, mainly because I have no idea what your talking about.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 12:10, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : : I just can't see it.--Link in Termina (talk) 17:51, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Not inter(nationally)ested. --AuronKaizer ''' 13:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Igos du Ikana vs. King Mutoh They are both the kings of ancient civilizations that have fallen into ruins. They both have appointed personal guards to protect them. They are both found at the end of a dungeon/mini-dungeon within the ruins of these civilizations where they are aided by at least one of their undead guards. Then after a battle, they help Link progress in his journey.--Ingo the great (talk) 22:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Good connections, but i'm getting tired of MM in the ToC. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:01, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : It's still decently good, but it's just too one-sided. Haha, not nearly as much as the first suggestion though... ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : What the others said. Also, Eox wasn't aiding King Mutoh. -'Isdrak ' 23:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : He probably meant Max. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :: : Well, I thought of that, but he said that "They are both found at the end of a dungeon/mini-dungeon within the ruins of these civilizations where they are aided by at least one of their undead guards", which would seem to imply that Max is in Mutoh's Temple with Mutoh. Then again, Eox isn't actually undead (completely spaced that part out) so you may be right. Still, neither of them really fits. -'Isdrak ' 23:40, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Joe and Xykeb sumed it up.-- C2' / 23:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Cool, but a bit one-sided, you know. - McGillivray227 01:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : : i like this one. it wont win this week but i like it Meep Meep (talk) 01:15, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : : Good, but one-sided. Portal-Kombat : : What joe said, and I frankly don't like the fight too much.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 12:03, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : : How about another time.--Link in Termina (talk) 17:53, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Teletubbies say "Uh-oh!" --Auron'Kaizer ' 13:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : : ...Meh --TheUltimateHokage88 22:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Vaati vs. Zant Doing this again now that Zant has been gone for a while. Both are members of a race that inhabits another world. Both turn against the rest of that race. Both have an enemy from the same race that becomes Link's companion. Both transform that enemy into something else. Both are appear to be the true villain but are overshadowed by the infamous Contrived Return of Ganondorf in one of the games that they appear in. -'Isdrak ' 23:43, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Would usually go neutral on an antagonist fight, but we need a break from MM in the ToC! And this is very good for an antagonist fight. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Love Vaati, love Zant. So a fight between them just seems natural. J-man ''Zelda Fan 01:04, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : : For an antagonist fight, this is awesome. - McGillivray227 01:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : : This deserves to win this time. Meep Meep Meep (talk) 01:16, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : : Good one. I like it. This should have been in the 100th week fight, because it is good and epic.'-- C2' / 01:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : : I was skeptical of the villain fight premise, but this is actually well-conceived. Nice. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:01, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : : It's a good fight, but as with all antagonist fights (barring the one I suggested of course :P) it just doesn't interest me. Well, that and I wanted to break your pretty little line of supports. See what a nice guy I am? Now your eyes won't suffer from green pigmentation overload! Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:58, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : : My opinion on this hasn't really changed. Portal-Kombat : :Some nice connections going along with this one Oni Link 10:08, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : : YES! thank you for bringing this back!!!--Hylianhero777 (talk) 12:04, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : : NOT ANYMORE! This is not losing again! This is actully a really great fight, and the Toc hasn't seen a good fight for awhile! (Also, I bet you can't figure out who I'll vote for!) --Wind Mage 19:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. -'Minish Link' 22:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I can picture other fights better than this, but this does sound alright.--Link in Termina (talk) 17:55, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : : But I am Swiss! --Auron'Kaizer ' 13:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : : ...I supported last time, so... --TheUltimateHokage88 22:05, July 30, 2010 (UTC)